A secure element is a fundamental element for secure transaction and security maintenance in an electronic device. For example, the secure element may be implemented, for example, in the form removable from the electronic device or embedded in the electronic device. For example, the secure element may be a universal integrated circuit card (UICC) or an embedded UICC (eUICC).
The UICC is a smart card capable of operating as a module for user authentication in the electronic device. Depending on a communication scheme, the UICC may be referred to as a “subscriber identity module (SIM) card” or a “universal SIM (USIM) card”. The electronic devices equipped with two or more UICCs are available in markets such as China or Central and South America. As such, the electronic devices equipped with two or more UICCs may support a dual SIM and dual standby (DSDS) function, a dual SIM and dual active (DSDA) function, or a communication function using a plurality of SIMs. The electronic device using a plurality of physical SIM cards may support a multi-profile for simultaneously performing communication associated with several profiles.
Since the eUICC is embedded in the electronic device, the eUICC may be implemented in a form not capable of being removable. The eUICC may download and use profiles in the over the air (OTA) scheme for the purpose of receiving the mobile communication service of a mobile network operator (MNO). The user may select and utilize a profile, which the user desires, from among a plurality of profiles of the eUICC.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.